Of Dogs And Brothers
by DeanDarrenLucas
Summary: Sam finds a dog outside their motel room. Dean refuses to let it stay. Sam finds out why Dean doesn't like dogs. It is set sometime in season 8 after episode 16. It is a slightly angsty Dean oneshot with some brotherly moments. This is my first fanfic. Please read and review. Thanks!


**Of Dogs And Brothers**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello dear readers, I'm DeanDarrenLucas.I'm new here and this is the first time I have ever written fanfiction. I do hope** **you will enjoy my story. Coming to the story, it is set sometime in season 8 after the events of episode 16 . It is a slightly angsty Dean oneshot with some brotherly moments.**

**DISCLAIMER: Supernatural and its characters do not belong to me.**

It was sometime in the evening when the boys had checked into a seedy motel room for the night. It had been a nasty hunt and both Dean and Sam were looking forward for some rest and relaxation. Dean raced into the shower saying ,"Dibs on the hot water. " Sam yelled back "Save some for me,jerk." ,chuckling at his brother's antics. He sat on the bed going over the events of the past few weeks, his lingering worry whether he'd get through the Trials unscathed. He was pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of a dog barking outside the door. Sam opened the door to find a beautiful Golden Retriever. He let it in. "Well,aren't you a beauty",he said, "Oh! you have a collar, why don't you spend the night with us and we'll help you find your master in the morning. " he told it. The dog barked as if it were agreeing with Sam. Sam smiled at it and said, "Ok now all I have to do is convince Dean."

Then Dean entered the room, his hair wet still wet from the shower, a towel wrapped around his hips, humming metallica under his breath. He saw the dog and stopped right in his tracks,"Sam, what the hell is that?",he asked angrily. " That, Dean, is a dog" replied Sam grinning cheekily. "I know that " said Dean, "What I want to know is what is it doing here?". Sam pleaded with his puppy dog eyes coming to full force while the dog looked at him mirroring Sam's expression. "C'mon Dean it's only for the night, I'll look for the owner in the morning, I promise". Dean refused to be swayed by him or the dog, he firmly (perhaps a tad bit angrily on retrospection) replied, " No way, Sam I will not spend a minute longer with this dog,if you care so much you can book a separate room for it and stay there." Dean's stubborness really incensed Sam, He shouted, " What is your problem? What have you got against dogs? I mean you never were a dog lover in our childhood but isn't this a bit extreme for you, when did you start hating them so much? I swear the only reason you tolerated Portia was because she could morph back into a hot chick. You know what, I don't care I'm gonna find its owner and get some sleep, that's a lot better than arguing the whole night with you. " Having said his piece Sam stormed out of the room with the dog at his heels.

Dean stared at Sam's retreating back speechlessly. It had been a long week. His worries compounded by the fact that Sam was starting to give up hope of completing the Trials safely. He hated the feeling of being powerless to protect his _baby brother_, as he would always think of him as, no matter how much of a sasquatch Sam had become. Dean sighed heavily. He would go and apologise to Sam later giving him time to get over his hissy fit. Dean sighed again, it was going to be a long night, he thought, pouring himself a drink.

An hour later Sam returned glaring angrily at Dean, he remarked haughtily," I found the owner she was extemely grateful that I had found her dog and was so kind to it, not that you would care." Dean knew this was going to need a lot of work, so he put on his most remorseful face and said," Sorry Sammy, I know I kind of overreacted back then." Sam retorted back," 'Kind of overreacted' seriously Dean if you are not actually sorry, don't even bother apologising." He turned his back towards Dean and faced the corner of the room, sulking.

Dean audibly groaned," Sam please stop this". On receiving no reply from him, he sighed yet again, this really was going to be a long night. An hour later Dean came to a decision. " Fine Sam you want to know why I was so pissed off, ok I'll tell you" Sam didn't say anything but he turned towards Dean. Dean counted it as a small victory. He fumbled with his words, not knowing how to put this in a sentence,he started shakily,"This is kind of stupid,really. I mean ,after all these years and we have faced so many worser things. This is silly." he trailed of not knowing how to continue. Sam said snappily," For Godsakes, Dean stop beating around the bush and tell me for once and for all what is your problem with dogs."

" They remind me of Lilith and her damned hellhounds dragging me to hell" shouted Dean, his face turning ashen once he realised what he had said. "Oh shit! I didn't mean it to come out like that.",he choked out and fell silent, clearly reliving the horrors of that tragic night all those years ago.

Guilt washed over Sam and one look at his shivering brother showed him that this was one of those moments where he had to be the older brother for a to continue. Sam said walked over to Dean and gave him a tight hug,grounding his brother and showing him that both of them were safe and alive. Dean held on to him for a minute and pulled away saying " No chick flick moments" with his usual grin. "All right,jerk" Sam replied. "Bitch" retorted back Dean; the unspoken apology acknowledged and accepted.

Later in the night after Dean had fallen asleep, Sam laid down on the bed thinking of everything they had been through and all the bad guys they had defeated. He thought that no matter how hard these Trials might be, he, no they would succeed in these too alive and together. Indeed there is light at the end of the tunnel. After a long time, Sam fell asleep peacefully, filled with hope once again.

**A/N: Thank you to everybody who has read my very first fanfic. Please , please review. Criticism is also welcome as long as it is constructive and compliments are even more welcome. Once again thank you for reading. Have a great day!**


End file.
